Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 8
Issue 8 is the ninth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis The world is on lockdown. The Dinozords, now under the Black Dragon’s control, are stationed around the globe invoking Rita’s word as law. With the Rangers left powerless, Rita calls upon Tommy to make the ultimate sacrifice or risk Angel Grove’s survival.''Comixology Plot Bulk and Skull are doing a vlog for Ranger Station about the current state of events. Skull says that these are "dark times" as the Power Rangers are missing and the militaries of the world are scrambling to defend major cites from the attack of the Zords, with footage of the JSDF mobilizing in Tokyo to try to stop the Triceratops Dinozord from attacking the city. A squad tries to blast the Zord with C4, but the explosives have no effect and it continues to rampage. In Angel Grove, large parts of the city has been evacuated out of fear the Dragonzord will come back to attack like it did last time. Bulk comments that despite the precautions, there is no sign of the Dragonzord or the Green Ranger, wondering if Rita has defeated him, gained control of the Dragonzord again or the Green Ranger is still out there somewhere. On the moon, the Black Dragon says the Green Ranger "had it all" until he turned his back on Rita, now he will die alone on the Moon. Tommy comments that is not the plan and disengages his Dragon Shield to break free of the evil Zord's grip. He then gets on the line with Jason who has woken up and is trying to stabilize the Dragonzord but has lost control. Jason tells Tommy to try and use the Black Dragon's size against him to outmaneuver it. Tommy then uses the low gravity of the Moon to lift up a defense turret and fires a few shots at the Black Dragon. The giant Zord simply uses a thunderclap to damage the turret and send Tommy flying. Despite being stunned and at its mercy, Tommy taunts the Black Dragon to fight him at human size as it give him an unfair advantage, this strangely works as it feeds into the evil mecha's ego. Tommy tries lunging at the Black Dragon, but it pummels him down and proceeds to violently beat him with its fists. Tommy gives a signal and the Dragonzord rushes in and rams the Black Dragon, lopping its arm off. The two decide to retreat as the Putties are refortifying the palace and the Black Dragon is ready for another attack as it grows back to the Dragonzord's size. As the two escape, the Black Dragon screams in rage as they rocket away. Trini informs the others that Alpha is sending a beacon signal to contact them using his backup power systems. Kimberly wonders if they can send a signal back, and Trini explains that she was just about to do that. Alpha, who is reduced to just a head, contacts them once he receives their signal. He tells them he managed to get some information on what Rita is doing. Before this info can be relayed, Tommy and Jason teleport in and Jason reveals he snagged the Black Dragon's arm for Trini to analyze. Tommy is badly hurt and exhausted, lying down to rest. Alpha informs them that his spectral scans showed the Black Dragon is interfering with their connection to the Morphin Grid using Billy's Power Coin as a conduit to remove the power away from them. With time running out until Rita's deadline, Jason says they need a plan to get back in action before it is too late as the clock counts down to four hours and thirty-six minutes. In the Command Center, Rita berates the Black Dragon for his failure and letting the Green Ranger and Jason get away as its arm is repaired by Finster. The Black Dragon simply states he underestimated his foes and it will not happen again. Rita suggests that he cut off the powers to the Dragon Coin like he did with the others but the Black Dragon says it does not work that way as the Morphin Grid channels power to that specific coin in a different way. He also states that he wishes to fight the Green ranger at full strength, which baffles Rita as she questions why that is. The Black Dragon does not answer. Rita is suspicious of her new ally as she saw what happened, almost as if during the battle the Black Dragon hesitated and wonders his intentions. The Black Dragon simply responds that he shall kill the Green Ranger when they next meet and he will do it himself alone and his true motives are none of her concern. In the Dark Dimension, Billy gets bored of the long awkward silence and tires to talk to Goldar. Goldar proclaims that he is his sworn enemy and a member of Rita's Honor Guard and they have nothing in common. Billy tells him the saying of the enemy of my enemy and asks him if Rita really valued him as a soldier, why is he still chained up? Goldar hesitates and says that in time when his punishment is served, Rita will remember his loyalty and value to her and be rewarded with freedom. As the countdown clock counts to 2 hours and 16 minutes, Tommy is sitting alone looking at the clock and footage of the devastation the Zords are leaving in their wake on the news. Zack comes in to sit near Tommy and at first the situation is awkward given their arguments previously. Zack heard about the crazy stunt Tommy tired to do to save Billy and finally opens up and apologizes to him for not trusting in him more. Just because Tommy was chosen by the forces of evil to become a Ranger does not make him evil and he has more than proven he is a good person and worthy of being a Power Ranger. Zack says from now on he'll be more supportive of him and have his back. Tommy says he appreciates that and the two talks about what they would have done in the situations they have been in. Tommy gets an idea and asks Trini if the Black Dragon's arm gives off "phase blast" energy. Trini says its possible and Tommy has a crazy idea, since none of the Rangers can access their specific powers, he will give them his to allow them to morph by rigging the same energy signature the Black Dragon is using to jam their own powers. Alpha says that could work and give the Rangers their powers back, but leave Tommy powerless and vulnerable. Tommy says it is a risk he is willing to take as they need a team to defeat this threat and one Ranger alone cannot do the job. Jason thanks him for doing this. Tommy puts on the Black Dragon's arm as a gauntlet to filter his powers to the exact frequency as the six hold up their morphers, a blinding light emerges and Tommy then sees his friends all wearing green versions of their Ranger costumes with Jason wearing the Dragon Shield. Upon seeing this, Tommy simply states: ''"Woah, that's.....different."' To Be Continued... The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk and Skull Lt. Stone does not understand why Bulk is making a fuss over a sandwich, but Bulk explains it is not just a sandwich, it is a sandwich with his name on it. Bulk asks Lt. Stone if there was anything he had a dream for and what if that dream was taken from him. Bulk then tries to put it in a way Lt. Stone can understand, telling him to imagine a world where his favorite coffee didn't exist. This convinces him to at least let them try to convince the shop to bring his sandwich back as he watches the two do a protest to bring back The Bulk. As the two protest, a robbery goes on in the shop with the thief leaving the shop carrying a bag of money. Bulk, oblivious to the robbery, grabs the robber, passionately and aggressively tells him to join their protest to bring back The Bulk sandwich. This freaks out the robber and he ditches his money to try to make a clean getaway before the cops arrive, only to run straight into Lt. Stone and be placed in handcuffs. Lt. Stone is surprised by the "heroics" of Bulk and Skull and says for helping an officer in apprehending a robber, they have cleared their community service. Bulk claims this was his plan all along and he wasn't worked up over a sandwich, he and Skull did it to be heroes. Covers MMPR08.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-megazord.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-finster.jpg|Villain variant Bachan boom-actionfigure-armoredredranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-01-seancheeksgalloway.jpg|Sean "Cheeks" Galloway Errors *''to be added'' Notes * Similar to the TV series, Zack and now Jason are the only rangers besides Tommy to be shown wearing the Dragonshield.